legacy_of_the_sythfandomcom-20200213-history
The Sith Galaxy
The Sith Galaxy was a secondary Galaxy which was in the same plane of existence as The Galaxy. The Sith Galaxy was formed at the same time as The Galaxy and at the time of it's creation it was a twin of the known Galaxy. For the first 9,995,000 years both Galaxies were a identical copies of each other with both having the same personalities and events. During the reign of Darth Revan and Malek, the course of history for the second Galaxy would change. Instead of Malek turning on Revan, with Revan being redeemed by the Jedi Bastiall Shan and the pair then bringing down the Sith together. Revan instead turns Bastilla and they depose Malek together and with the power of the Starforge on their side they crush the Republic and destroy the Jedi Order. After the sacking of Coruscant by the Sith. Revan and Shan reorganized the Republic into an Empire with the aid of the Starforge to create large sector fleets, the rest of the Galaxy soon fell in line. With any remaining Jedi pushed from the known Galaxy the Sith were then able to expand across the Galaxy opening more Sith training academies on planets such as Ossus, Byss and Malachore V. =The Sith Empire= Dark Lord of the Sith The supreme ruler of the Sith Empire. Each Dark Lord of the Sith is chosen by his successor to keep stability within the Empire and prevent infighting over who should rule the Empire. Generally each successor is the individual apprentice of the Dark Lord. In extreme cases however the Dark Lord may name someone else as their heir. * Darth Cronos (Formerly known as Yoda) - Emperor Yoda's Inner Circle Those within Yoda's inner circle were considered among the most powerful Darksiders in the Empire second only to the Dark Lord himself. Each member was in control of vast areas of the Galaxy. The only member of this council who didn't control their own system was Sly Moore who was charged with the defence of the Starforge. * Darth Crius (Formerly known as Obi-Wan Kenobi) - Darth Cronos's successor * Darth Erebus (Formerly known as Plo Koon) * Darth Lumiya (Formerly known as Shira Elan Colla Brie) * Darth Lamia (Formerly known as Depa Billaba) * Darth Tethys (Formerly known as Sly Moore) Justicars The Justicars were the personal Jedi hunters of the Dark Lord of the Sith. Their task was route out and destroy any signs of Jedi resistance in the Empire. Having relieved full Sith training they are capable of fighting toe to toe with any Jedi they encounter. They were given free reign when it came to resources and could commandeer military resources from the Army, Navy or Intelligence to help with eradicating any remaining Jedi * Aurra Sing - Lead Justicar * Jerec * Sedriss QL Sith Lords/Ladys The Sith Lords are masters of the Darkside of the Force. Having fully completed their Sith training they were assigned to fleets or planets within the Empire. The rank of Lord was given to Darkside Acolytes when the Dark Lord of the Sith felt that they had served the Empire considerably. Many of these titles were given out as a result of campaigns against the Jedi Resistance. * Darth Maul * Darth Tyrannus (Formerly known as Dooku) * Darth Nyx (Formerly known as Adi Gallia) * Darth Thanatos (Formerly known as Saesee Tiin) - Deceased (Killed on Dromund Kaas in 3,958 ASV) * Darth Hyperion (Formerly known as Pablo-Jill) * Darth Moros (Formerly known as Sora Bulq) * Darth Stygere (Formerly known as Jorus C'Baoth) Sith Acolytes The Sith Acolytes were the main Force users within the Sith Empire. Having completed their training at the Sith Academies within the Empire they are then assigned to either a Sith Lord to serve or to a planetary system to protect. They are also occasoinally chosen for specific tasks assigned by the Emperor. It is not uncommon for Dark Acolytes to take on an apprentice from the Sith Academies who they proceed to train personally. Sith Acolyte is the first rank within the Empire where a Sith is given the title of Darth by the Dark Lord of the Sith. * Darth Keres (Formerly known as Aniwevei Chreitti) * Darth Achlys (Formerly known as Jevona Takanir) (Abducted by Depa Billaba in 3,930 ASV) * Darth Eris (Formerly known as Stass Allie) * Darth Krayt (Formerly known as A’sharad Hett) * Darth Vesta (Formerly known as Baris Offee) * Darth Taranis (Formerly known as Vydel Dir'Nul) * Darth Yazatas (Formerly known as Kadrian Sey) * Darth Malus (Formerly known as Maw) * Darth Crudelis (Formerly known as Tol Skorr) Sith Assassins Sith Assassins are Darkside Force Users trained at the Sith Academy on Malachor V. These Sith answer directly to the Dark Lord of the Sith and those within the Dark Lords inner circle. Their mandate is to assassinate members of the Sith who have betrayed the Empire or high ranking officials within the Empire. * Maris Brood * Cronal * Shie Azumie * Ana Tathis * Xanatos Academy Masters The Academy Masters, are Masters of the Darkside who have been assigned by the Dark Lord to lead one of various Sith Academies across the Galaxy. They are often chosen for these tasks because of their natural ability in a certain aspect of the Force. Although the rank comes with great prestige within the Empire, the rank itself holds no power within the Empire outside the academy they run. * Aayla Secura - Ossus; training Marauders * Izard Kalleem - Byss; Yoda's secret academy that teaches Sith Alchemy * Antinnis Tremayne - Korriban; teaching the Sith with the most potential Sith Naval Personnel The Sith Navy was the bulk of the Sith's military force. The Navy was used to impose the Empires will across the entire Galaxy. With ships being supplied by the Starforge the Empire hasn't been challenged by a successful military force since the rise of the Empire over 4,000 years ago. Each sector has it's own Grand Admiral assigned to it, who oversees the defence fleet for that area. * Gilad Pellaeon - Grand Admiral * Martio Batch - Grand Admiral * Nial Declann - Grand Admiral * Octavian Grant - Grand Admiral * Josef Grunger - Grand Admiral * Ishin-Il-Raz - Grand Admiral * Afsheen Makati - Grand Admiral * Danetta Pitta - Grand Admiral * Peccati Syn - Grand Admiral * Miltin Takel - Grand Admiral * Osvald Teshik - Grand Admiral * Rufaan Tigellinus - Grand Admiral * Demetrius Zaarin - Grand Admiral * Kaje Reiloc - Sith Pilot Sith Army Personnel The Sith Army comprises of all ground forces under the Empires control. With legions of Sith Troopers with equipment forged from the Starforge they are the most disciplined military force the Galaxy has seen. The majority of the army is stationed on individual planets however a percentage of the forces are also kept with the fleet encase of any uprisings. * Sava Stary - Sith Trooper Sergent Sith Intelligence Personnel Sith Intelligence is the eyes and ears of the Empire across the Galaxy they are tasked with keeping tracks of the civilian population and inform the Sith if any traces of resistance is found. Sith Intelligence are also tasked with locating where the Jedi Resistance are based. Sith Intelligence is comprised of non force sensitives however they have the power to order the fleet or army to assist with their tasks. * Erisey Casoona - Sith Intelligence Officer Sith Apprentices The Sith apprentices, are often children however they can also be teenagers and even in some cases adults that are Force Sensitive. They are taken to the Sith Academies or under the wings of a higher ranking member of the Sith. Although they have the potential to become higher ranking members of the Sith while they are still an apprentice they wield no power within the Empire and must answer to anyone of higher rank. * Kileo Ceylon - Orupian Princess and Sith Apprentice to Darth Keres * Tavion Axmis * Desann =The Jedi Resistance= Jedi High Council Masters Led by Mace Windu, the High Council Masters seats six Jedi Masters that decide the course of action for the entirety of the Jedi Resistance. In recent years they have rarely taken Padawans or Initiates under their tutelage given the necessity for their concentration on the Resistance's efforts against the Sith Empire. Almost wiped out by the Sith Empire on numerous occasions, as recently as 3,930 ASV, under the leadership of Mace Windu since then, the Jedi have managed to regroup, and allied with the Chiss have finally begun to re-strategise an all-out war against the Sith Empire. Council Members in 3,930 ASV * Yaddle - Grand Master - Deceased (Killed during Depa Billaba's Betrayal of 3,930 ASV) * Oppo Rancisis - Deceased (Killed during Depa Billaba's Betrayal of 3,930 ASV) * Yarael Poof - Deceased (Killed during Depa Billaba's Betrayal of 3,930 ASV) * Vima-da-Boda * Even Piell * Mace Windu Council Members in 3,945 ASV * Mace Windu - Grand Master * Vima-da-Boda * Even Piell - Deceased (Slayed by Darth Cronos on Dagobah in 3,959 ASV) * Bodo Baas * Nejaa Halcyon * Agen Kolar Council Members in 3,960 ASV * Mace Windu - Grand Master * Vima-da-Boda * Bodo Baas * Nejaa Halcyon * Agen Kolar * Shaak Ti Jedi Guardians The teachers of the Jedi young, the Guardians are the keepers of knowledge and the main tutors for those learning the ways of the Force. They all remain on the Jedi Sanctuary that orbits Csilla, and are often found guiding the Padawans and Initiates. In recent months however they have found their duties changing, with the lack of new Padawans or Initiates coming through the ranks. * Cin Drallig - Battlemaster - Deceased (Slayed by Darth Tyrannus on Dagobah in 3,959 ASV) * Roron Corobb - Deceased (Killed during Depa Billaba's Betrayal of 3,930 ASV) * Devan For'deschel - Deceased (Killed during Depa Billaba's Betrayal of 3,930 ASV) * Jaled Dur - Deceased (Killed during Depa Billaba's Betrayal of 3,930 ASV) * Ylenic It'kla - Deceased (Killed during Depa Billaba's Betrayal of 3,930 ASV) * Valin Halcyon * Keelyvine Reus * T'ra Saa * Ood Bnar * Neema-Da-Boda Jedi Watchmen The protectors of the Jedi Territories in Wild Space and the Uncharted Territories, it is their duty to keep all Jedi locations safe from any Sith Scouts and Assassins. Scattered purposefully across the Jedi Borders, they are among the most experienced force users within the Resistance. In recent years, because of the necessity of some missions, many Watchmen have been utilised in more daring operations, more recently including the attempted assassination of Dark Lord Darth Cronos and the Liberation of Kashyyyk. * K'Kruhk * B'dard Tone - Deceased (Killed during Depa Billaba's Betrayal of 3,930 ASV) * Siri Tachi - Deceased (Killed during Depa Billaba's Betrayal of 3,930 ASV) * Kina Ha - Deceased (Killed during Depa Billaba's Betrayal of 3,930 ASV) * Tholme - Deceased (Slayed by Darth Lamia on Dagobah in 3,959 ASV) * Ranik Solusar * Roblio Darté * Echuu Shen-Jon * Bene - Deceased (Slayed by Darth Krayt on Dagobah in 3,959 ASV) * Bultar Swan * Ferus Olin Jedi Knights The advocates of the Jedi, these men and women have progressed through their training and are tasked with simply unlocking as much of the Sith control on the galaxy as possible. Their ages are usually young because of the high mortality rate amongst the Jedi. Though some will never move beyond the rank of Knight, it is hoped that they will one day perhaps become the replacements that serve amongst the council. Jedi Knights usually take Jedi Initiates with them on missions, not necessarily as their master. * Quinlan Vos * Codi Ty - Deceased (Killed during Depa Billaba's Betrayal of 3,930 ASV) * Aquinos - Deceased (Killed during Depa Billaba's Betrayal of 3,930 ASV) * Drakka Judarrl * Kung'urama'nuruodo (also known by his core name Nuru Kungurama) * Tyzen Xebec * Fy-Tor-Ana * Whie Malreaux - Deceased (Slayed by Darth Tyrannus on Dagobah in 3,959 ASV) * Sia-Lan Wezz - Deceased (Slayed by Darth Lamia on Dagobah in 3,959 ASV) * Sian Jeisel * Kai Justiss - Deceased (Slayed by Darth Krayt on Dagobah in 3,959 ASV) * Sors Bandeam * Serra Keto * Zett Jukassa - Deceased (Slayed by Nihilus Guards on Dagobah in 3,959 ASV) * Kam Solusar * Rachi Sitra * Rhyley Stargazer * Mara Jade * Corran Halcyon Jedi Initiates The apprentices of the Jedi, they are men and women that are not yet ready to leave the sanctuary on their own to undertake any task that the High Council might have for them. Instead they join their peers amongst the Knights, and learn for themselves just how difficult their chosen path is. * Kyp Durron - Deceased (Slayed by Kileo Ceylon on Dagobah in 3,959 ASV) * Cray Mingla - Deceased (Slayed by Nihilus Guards on Dagobah in 3,959 ASV) * An-Taei Wynonyms * Exao Gunn * Nichos Marr - Deceased (Slayed by Darth Keres on Dagobah in 3,959 ASV) * Ganner Rhysode Jedi Padawans The future of the Jedi, these younglings remain aboard the Jedi Sanctuary of Csilla at all times, fiercely protected behind the immense Chiss Defence Fleet. Too young to ever leave the safe territories of the Jedi, those that become Padawans are usually those Sith Children that have been freed by the Jedi, like Mace Windu and Rhyley Stargazer, or those children that are born to the Jedi that already serve the Resistance, like Neema-da-Boda, Corran Halcyon and Kam Solusar. * Lowbacca * Tyria Sarkin Tainer Notable Chiss Defence Fleet Personnel The Chiss Defence Fleet is made up of Chiss and Jedi Sympathisers that have joined the Resistance against the Oppression of the Sith Empire. * Mitth'raw'nuruodo (also known by the core name Thrawn) - Supreme Admiral * Chaf'orm'bintrano (also known by the core name Formbi) * Mitth'ras'safis, (also known by the core name Thrass) * Kres'ten'tarthi (also known by his core name of Stent) * Brast'alshi'barku (also known by his core name of Talshib) * Prard'ras'kleoni (also known by his core name Drask) * Prard'enc'iflar * Vero'tog'leo * Yal'avi'kema * Ar'alani * Obersken * Gimald Nuruodo * Dreel * Brosh * Voldez * Sorn * Taei Wynonyms - Captain * Teygan Kohat - Mechanic Notable Jedi Sanctuary Personnel Those that serve on the Jedi Sanctuary are usually Jedi Sympathisers that have been encountered on the travel of the Jedi, or those that families were part of the Resistance against Revan's Empire some thousands of years before current times. * Nyche Halcyon * Kavas Urdano Notable Wookiee Strike Force Members Those within the Wookiee Strike Force numbered hundreds and are the very same Wookiees that were liberated from the oppression of the Trandoshan species that subjugated the Wookiee home planet of Kashyyyk. Though they were freed and offered their freedom on the Wookiee Haven of Edean, many of their warriors volunteered to join the Wookiee General Chewbacca, and the Jedi Resistance. * Chewbacca - General * Dryanta * Jowdrrl =Notable Neutral Personalities= * Raedan Kitani - Criminal * Tekk Larr - Entrepreneur Category:Locations